Musings Of A Groom
by lda-cullen
Summary: The gentle thoughts and feelings of a groom as he waits for his bride to walk down the isle.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Make It or Break It. All Characters belong to ABC Family and the creators. **

**AN: This idea grabbed me out of no where so I thought I would share it with you all. Please read and review :) **

**Try and figure out who the bride and groom are. Leave your answers in the reviews. **

As I stand here, I can't help but feel nervous. All of the worries I thought I burned and put to rest are suddenly doing somersaults in my head. I know she's the one for me. If I had any doubts about her and our love I wouldn't be here at the alter, ready to tell all of our friends and family that I love her and take her as my wife, forever, until death do us part. My mind goes from small meaningful things like the significant date of our wedding (August 12, 2016) to more pressing intimate issues like our wedding night. As a man, I can say I'm very experienced in the art of sexual pleasures. Being a former gymnast in the 2000 Olympics has gotten me many medals as well as put me in many embraces of many different women. I know my young bride is innocent and naive about certain things. Sexual pleasures being one of those few things.

As a former gymnast herself she never had interest or time for such things. She was a dedicated gymnast who only saw intimate relationships with boys her age distracting and pointless. At least until I so confidently and intimidatingly walked into her life. Our relationship started out as any other relationship between athletes of a certain degree. We understood each other very well. We were a lot alike. I intimidated the others around me. Everyone, that is, except her. The reasons for that could be because I spent more time with her than any one else. I told myself it was because I related to her more and I could confide in her with no strings attached. When she had her accident everything changed. Including our relationship. It went from athletes helping each other to her depending on me not only as a friend anymore, but more of a coach. The type of relationship it should have been from the beginning. I knew then that she was different. She was different because of the heart and passion she had for the sport we both loved; different because of her resilience in the face of a challenge. She was also different, because after her accident I was falling completely and helplessly in love with her.

It wasn't the fact that she got hurt or me being compelled or obligated to help her. I realized when she so determinedly came back into the sport that I wanted to help her, needed to help her. I had to help her reach her dreams. It was my constant encouragement and words of wisdom that got her through. She so much as told me that. I was her inspiration. I smile as I think of that moment in time when she had enough courage to tell me that. She had enough courage to tell me what was in her heart; she had enough courage to do the one thing that I couldn't do, no matter how much I wanted to. She kissed me in that moment. The night she told me I was her inspiration was the night that changed everything. It was the night that brought us here in this moment, the moment of our wedding day.

She was innocent back then, just as she is now. I cringe and think of the pain she'll obviously go through. Love is supposed to be powerful and explosive with pain, pleasure, and everything in between. I will give her the feelings and intimacy of love she rightfully deserves. As a caring husband-to-be, I hate to inflict any form of pain on my bride, but I know I'll have to.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as the wedding march begins. I watch as the double doors are pulled open, revealing the most beautiful vision in the world. She's on the arm of her father in a long beautiful white silk wedding dress. As they start to move slowly forward, my breath catches. She's everything to me. She has always and forever will be my best friend, my lover, my equal, and my wife. From this day forward I'm taking her as my wife, I'm giving her my last name, and I'm giving her my life now and forever.

As her father places her hand in mine, all of my worries wash away. I see in her eyes the love, the adoration, and most importantly the trust that she has for me. I smile at her reassuringly as I look deep in her dark blue eyes as I say I do.

As we walk down the hallway I feel my nerves kick in again. I can't help but feel like I'm nineteen again doing this for the first time. I gently slip the key card into the lock. I can feel her small warm hand on my shoulder as I push the door open. I turn towards her and lift her in my arms. I smirk at her as I carry her across the threshold. I kick the door closed with my foot before making my way over to the kings sized bed in the center of the room. I gently lay her down in the center of the mattress. I look at her beautiful face and see for the first time, fear. Not of me, but of the pain she knows she's going to be going through. I gently move towards her and cup her face with my hands. I smile at her before speaking.

"It's going to be okay, love. There's no need to be scared. It's just you and me." I gently kiss her lips as I recline next to her on the bed. Before long the kiss turns into one of passion, need, love, and lust. I gently move my hands down her sides and around to the middle of her back. I smile against her lips as she relaxes against me. _That's it, love, just relax. _I move my lips to the side of her face and down towards her neck. I smirk when I hear her groan, letting me know I found her sensitive spot at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. I feel my shirt loosen and look to see her undoing the buttons at an impressive rate. As she continues to undress and explore me with gentle hands I let my hands roam towards the back of her dress. I find the zipper that holds her dress in place, as her small warm hands graze my chest to slide my shirt off, I lower the zipper. I'm determined to do this entire act together from beginning to end. No unequal stages of undress, because I know it would intimidate her. Soon after, I find ourselves both bare of clothing. Ironically, for the first time, both of us, are truly letting ourselves be seen in a different light. Tonight is more special, more beautiful, more intimate, more perfect than anything that's been between us.

As the slow tantalizing minutes morph into long pleasurable hours I finally appreciate the art and beauty of lovemaking. It's not rushed or rough, but slow and gentle. As it should be when a husband and wife unite as one whole being for the first time. As I breath in I roll over and notice that her mane of blonde hair is tousled from writhing under my body in explosive pleasure; her body from the waist up flushed a light pink from the heat that surrounded us only moments before; and her beautiful face set in a peaceful expression while she sleeps. I sigh contentedly as I trace the contours of her smooth back. Although as I reach her tailbone I can't help, but notice the two small scars from her back surgery. She had her surgery almost six years ago. I can't believe it's been that long ago since it happened. I shudder slightly as I remember the day that led up to her surgery. I sigh as I realize that in a way that day led me to this day. I glance up to see her dark blue eyes staring at me. I smirk at her.

"What? Can't a husband appreciate his wife's astounding beauty?" I lightly run my finger tips up her spine and into her hair. I smirk as I feel her whole body shake.

She smiles at me seductively before pushing me back down on the mattress. "Maybe. It depends on what you want." 

I let her straddle my middle as I run my hands up her sides and settle them back down on her curvy hips. "I want a lot from you. I think you can handle it. I just want you all to myself for the rest of forever."

I groan as she moves her hips in a circular motion causing my body to wake up and peek in interest. She leans down to whisper in my ear. "Well I think that can be arranged." I squeeze her hips as she bites gently on my neck before soothing the slight ache with her tongue. _See, only in bed for a few hours and already I've created a little vixen in the sheets. This could be a really good night. _

I smile up at her as she sits on top of me. I cup her face and smile at her gently. "I do love you. Forever."

She looks down at me as she stokes the side of my face with her fingertips. "I love you forever to."

I smile as she meets me in the middle for a scorching hot kiss that claims the rest of our night.


End file.
